O Misterioso Sabor da Cereja
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Como fazer Kyouya gostar de algo doce? Kaoru tem a resposta.


_Antes de tudo, sim, tem sentido. Só ver os scans do capítulo 73 do mangá 8D Mas não, não contém spoilers. É algo beeem bobinho._

_Ouran High School Host Club e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas me divirto com eles. '-'~_

_Boa leitura!_

**O misterioso sabor da cereja**

Como mesmo que fora parar ali? Ah, sim... Kyouya se lembrava.

Kaoru apareceu sem aviso em sua casa bem cedo, antes mesmo que o moreno acordasse e quando o fez, às onze e meia, deu de cara com o mais novo ao seu lado, lendo um livro. Quando o Hitachiin viu que Kyouya sentara na cama, se dirigiu a ele divertido.

- Bom dia, Kyouya-senpai! Eu estou com fome, já está na hora do almoço.

- Kaoru... O que... Como? – o anfitrião arregalou os olhos e logo suspirou – Não saia entrando no quarto dos outros sem permissão.

- Oras, eu até tentei esperar no outro quarto, mas mandaram eu vir para cá, então... Aqui estou!

Ambos se levantaram da cama e Kyouya foi até o guarda-roupa, sendo seguido pelo outro que ficou observando-o enquanto retirava a camisa do pijama e estava parecendo um tanto quanto... sexy. E charmoso, como um perfeito anfitrião deveria ser. Kaoru corou ao se pegar pensando nisso e balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos para comentar com o tom zombeteiro típico dos Hitachiin.

- Você está tão legal, Kyouya-senpai! Parece que está sofrendo influências do tono. O que acha de pegar o lugar dele como tipo príncipe?

- Hn, ele provavelmente choraria e ficaria deprimido. Seria irritante.

- Na verdade você gosta muito de Tamaki-senpai, né?

Kyouya começou a esfregar com força os cabelos do mais baixo.

- E você fica entrando no quarto dos outros, depois nem espera que eles se arrumem... Você é problemático.

- Desculpe, desculpe!

Depois do moreno ter se aprontado eles foram tomar café da manhã de Kyouya e o pseudo-almoço de Kaoru, então o mais velho se lembrou de perguntar o que Kaoru fazia ali.

- Lembre-me, Kaoru... O que veio fazer aqui mesmo?

- Eu estava com saudades, Kyouya-kun! – recebeu um olhar frio e mortal do mais velho e riu sem graça, se desfazendo do tom de brincadeira – Bem... eu fiz Hikaru sair com Haruhi e Tamaki. Ele precisa trabalhar o ciúme dele. E como eu estava sozinho, vim te fazer uma visita.

- E tudo bem você não ir junto?

- Tudo... Ele também precisa aprender a se virar sem mim.

- E você não gosta de ficar sozinho... Meio irônico, não acha?

- Não é que eu não goste! – o de olhos âmbar retrucou – Eu só queria companhia porque... abriu uma sorveteria nova aqui perto! Vamos lá?!

- O que está planejando, Kaoru?

- Nada além de tomar um sorvete!

Kaoru falava com animação, apesar de que Kyouya estava certo de algum jeito. Até teria chamado Honey e Mori, mas eles estavam ocupados com algum assunto de família, então não se meteria, acabou indo até Kyouya que apesar do jeito frio era uma boa pessoa, então não o expulsaria. E Kaoru, no geral, era uma pessoa de fácil convivência. Longe do irmão era bem calmo e sensato. Kyouya acabou indo até a sorveteria, mesmo que nem gostasse de doces. E foi assim que foi parar ali.

A sorveteria, apesar de plebéia, eram bem organizada com mesas e cadeiras brancas de plástico distribuídas dentro e fora do ambiente e com a fachada de cerâmicas azuis. E, por sorte, não havia muitas pessoas ali.

- Aqui é do tipo que tem de se servir. Vamos logo, Kyouya-senpai.

Kyouya suspirou e concordou, deixando que Kaoru o puxasse pela mão até o balcão de sorvetes. A variedade era incrível, mas Kyouya pegou apenas sorvete de flocos enquanto Kaoru pegou de kiwi, morango, beijinho e ainda colocou cobertura de chocolate, granulado, pedacinhos de amendoim e cereja. Muitas cerejas. Quando se sentaram em uma das mesas, um olhou para o outro com estranhamento.

- Que sorvete sem graça.

- O seu que é exagerado.

- Mas essa é a graça! Colocar confeitos, cobertura e cerejas. Nem isso o seu tem!

- É muito doce.

- Já comeu assim antes? – silêncio da parte do outro – Eu sabia! Prove.

- Não quero.

- Você vai comer!

- Não.

- Vai sim.

O Hitachiin insistiu por mais algum tempo, mas o Rei das Sombras não dava trégua, então resolveu deixar para lá por um instante, mas não tinha desistido. Ia fazê-lo comer pelo menos uma cereja! E já sabia como. Enrolou para que desse tempo de Kyouya terminar o que tinha pegado e então lhe puxou pela nuca e selou os lábios rapidamente. Kaoru separou-se com um sorriso maroto e Kyouya estava com algo... doce e liso na boca. Mordeu e constatou que era bom, um doce não enjoativo. Olhou para o mais novo interrogativamente enquanto fuzilava-o com o olhar.

- Eu falei que você ia comer.

- Cerejas, hn?

- Admita que é gostoso!

- Melhor do que eu imaginava. Mas ainda sim o que mais sinto o gosto é do seu sorvete.

O mais novo corou e Kyouya deu o típico meio sorriso sarcástico. É... Ele finalmente achava que começou a gostar de algo doce.

**Fim**

_OMG! Tá uma merda e super pequeno, eu sei, mas foi o que veio na cabeça. ._. Apesar de saber que você vai odiar, é para minha amiga, companheira de viagem, __**Bab Whitlock**__. \o/_

_Você merece coisa melhor, então me perdoa... úu Ainda escrevo algo que preste para você. Obrigada por todos os dias divertidos, huhuh *-*_

_E se mais alguém leu essa coisa, deixem reviews! eé_

_Beijos,_

_Yuu Grantaine._

(15/11/2009)


End file.
